


Proper Place

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cum Play (Eating), Dubcon(?), M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has his way with Equius, who is all too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue In the Face

”Come on.”

"…h-hi-.."

"Come ooooon, my blue brother."

Disgusting. Deplorable. Absolutely beautiful. Your blue bro seems to be having some trouble talking. Ain’t that just the funniest shit? Your hands are curled around his throat as you pound his dripping nook against the wall. You can see the cracks forming in the wall from your violent fucking. They form the funniest little designs around where his chest is pressed against the stone surface.

His nook is wet as all motherfuck and it’s clenching around you in this delicious rhythm that makes a groan bubble from your throat. Ohhh~ He’s cumming again. You thrash your bulge in the tight orifice and loosen your grip on his neck as he splatters his disgusting blue all over the wall. Once he has his breath back, he just whines and sobs like the pathetic sack of shit he is. You don’t stop after he’s done cumming. You won’t stop. You want more. You need more. You’ve only cum once and he, 3 times. You want to see how much blue he can leak out of his magnificently sculpted body.

"Shit, motherfucker. How are you still so tight?"

"High… Highblood I-"

Now where did he all get the gumption to be speaking to you? You fist a hand in his hair, yanking back before growling low into his ear, your hips ceasing their movements.

"I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO SPEAK, YOU FILTHY PEASANT-BLOOD!:

He just whimpers like a little bitch, fucking repulsive. You love it. You love that you can reduce the strongest of trolls to sweaty putty under your touch, under your power. You pull out and flip him around, one leg draped over your forearm. You’re going to fucking make him look you in the eye as he cums this time. 

"Don’t fucking open your mouth unless it’s to make those motherfucking depraved little noises you know I love to hear."

You slam back into him and resume your pace without missing a beat. He clutches at your shoulders and you wince as his strong fingers leave bruises. You’ll make him pay for that. You grip his throat again with your claws digging in and he makes this pretty little wheezing sound as he smiles at you. You know how much he loves this, how much he loves being put in his place by one of your stature. You return the smile with your own maniacal grin, narrowing your eyes as you lick at the corner of your mouth.

You squeeze his throat harder and the pulse beating under your palm is turning you on more than the way his nook practically sucks your bulge into it like it’s never gonna let you go. Hey, his eyes are rolling back. That’s not at all what you want. You want him to look at you and only you! You want him to watch as you make him cum again and again, to regard you with absolute adoration as you destroy his nook and take his breath away. You throttle him against the wall once to get his attention back on you, even if it only lasts a few seconds. You can see the blue flush spreading to the rest of his face and you moan as his nook spasms erratically. You snap your hips faster, harder. More. More! MORE!!!

You groan as you shoot your material inside him with a rough staccato grind of your hips and your whole body quakes as he spews his disgusting blue all over you and the floor, adding to the outrageously large puddle of material beneath you two. Once you’ve ridden out your climax, you realize you haven’t released your hold on his windpipe. You gather your wits and look over his face. He’s out cold. Oops.

You drop him to the floor and step back, just taking in the look of him laying in a pool of his own filth with a hint of your royal hue. Did you kill him? That’d be a shame. You wanted oh so much more time with him, more fun to be had before you allow him to leave this plane of existence. You lean down to slap him swiftly across the face.

"Wakey wakey."

He comes back to himself with a start and you smile down at him, pushing long strands of hair from his sweaty face. Fucking gross motherfucker he is. 

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Y-yes Highblood. Thank you."

You purr and yank his face close to yours by the nape of his neck.

"You’re fucking welcome."

You drop his head and push his face into the now-blue floor. He whimpers and you chuckle darkly. He’s already lifting his ass in the air for you. Fucking slut of a troll. Motherfucker’s bulge is coming back out to play already but you think you’ll take a break for a while, make him really squirm. 

"Clean up your filth. All of it."


	2. Make A Mess

”Clean up your filth. All of it.”

You grind Equius’s head into the floor to get your point across and he shudders when his tongue slides along the floor and gets a taste of himself. 

"That’s it. Get this floor nice and clean."

You release your hold on his head with a jerk and make your way to sit in a corner and watch him. He crawls on his hands and knees as he drags his tongue along the floor and you get a good view of his nook, gaping and dripping with his material and a bit of yours. You growl at the site, you think you’d like another go at that hole of his. 

As he moves around the room, you take in the way his tongue moves as he licks the material into his mouth, some of it dribbling from the corners of his mouth. That mouth. You think you’d like to try that hole out instead of his wrecked nook. Once he’s done cleaning, he sits on his haunches, looking to you for your next command. Such a good motherfucker. You can see his bulge coiling in on itself as he shivers when you approach him, your bulge out and squirming in your hand. You pet his hair as your bulge slides all over his face. He whimpers softly and you chuckle.

"That’s a good boy. Got the floor all squeaky clean for me. You liked it didn’t you? You like the taste of genetic material don’t you, slut?"

"Yes, Highblood."

"Yeah I bet you do, motherfucker. I think you deserve a reward. Here, have some more."

You cup his chin and dig your claws into the juncture of his jaws, forcing his mouth open as you shove your bulge into his mouth. You sigh a happy moan as you feel him gag when your length slithers down his throat. He coughs around your bulge and it makes your toes curl.

"Calm your shit, brother."

You pet at his face, pushing his hair out of the way so you get a good look at his expression. His eyes are exactly where they should be, on you. Just the way you like it. You pull your bulge free from his mouth to allow him to get some air and he sputters and coughs before you shove right back in. His nose touches your pelvis and you groan as your bulge doubles over in his throat. He’s gagging again, his throat closing around you and you feel something slick touch your leg. He’s humping your leg now? What a fucking animal.

"You like this huh? Wanna make me cum so bad don’t you?"

He makes a weird gurgling noise before he starts gagging again, making you toss your head back and your knees buckle. You grab onto his horns and start to thrust into his mouth. He opens his mouth nice and wide like the obedient fucker he is and you give his horns a firm stroke as a reward. 

"Swallow."

He obeys, throat tightening around you rhythmically and you think you like his mouth better than his nook. You reach a hand down to stroke at his throat, feeling the way your bulge makes his neck swell as you fuck his face. 

He stops swallowing and you growl, bending his head back as far as it will go as you straddle his face. Your nook is rubbing against his chin as you plunge your bulge deeper into his throat and you moan. You moan like a fucking whore but you don’t care. It feels so good even though he’s stopped swallowing. You can feel his body starting to spasm and thrash and you laugh between your horny little noises. 

"Choke, motherfucker. CHOKE!"

You throw your head back and cum with a loud warble as you release down his throat, legs trembling as you move to stand on your toes. Your nook spurts a little and you rock your hips as you ride out your orgasm. 

When you pull from his mouth, his eyes are blank and his body slack. He’s passed out again. You can see your material dribbling from the corners of his mouth and you lean down to lick up the trails of indigo. You hum at your taste and decide you’d like more. You mash your lips to his unresponsive ones and slip your tongue into his mouth. His teeth nick your tongue and you moan. Fucker has some fucked up teeth. You push your tongue down his throat and scoop up some of your left over material into your own mouth. He’s not worthy to house your color anyway.

You pull your tongue free from his mouth and suck his own wet muscle from his mouth then drop him to the floor. Huh, seems the fucker had some fun with your leg, got his disgusting color all over it. His bulge is still out though. How in the motherfuck is he still turned on when he’s unconscious? You bite your lip and rub at your nook, rutting hard against your hands with harsh breaths. You want that bulge. You want it and you’re going to take it.

You straddle him and his bulge is already prodding at your entrance. You reach behind you and grab it to guide it inside you. The tip is already stretching you and you groan low as more of his bulge slips inside. He’s bigger than you and you’re pretty well endowed yourself. It’s perfect. 

You start to flick your hips on top of him as you slide up and down his length, moaning and mewling in delight. You don’t even have all of him inside you yet and you shiver in excitement as you push down a little harder with each languid roll of your hips, taking more of him inside you a little bit at a time. You sigh once your feel your inner thighs meet his flesh. His bulge is so eager, curling and flickering inside you, making your hips rock in a harsh rhythm as you keep him buried deep inside you. 

After you’ve gotten used to his size, you start to bounce on him again. You cry out as you slam down hard on him as you ride him. His bulge stretches you out in the most deliciously painful way and your movements make his bulge curl and hit all the right places. You’re close already.

"Ohh! Highblood!"

Well waddya know? The blue fucker’s awake. You look down at his face and he looks mortified. You laugh breathlessly and dig your claws into his chest. You scratch and pull at his flesh, making him bleed and he just moans for you. He loves this. You know he does. You wouldn’t stop even if he didn’t, to be honest.

"Well good morning, sunshine."

"Highblood please!"

"You wanna cum?"

"Yes! Please please please may I cum, Highblood?"

"Go right ahead, my blue whore."

You slam your hips down on him harder and you try not to sound so pleased since Equius is awake now. You can’t help it though. Your nook is gushing material every time you come down on him and you’re close. You’re so very close.

You’re pushed over the edge when Equius’s hips thrust up into yours as his back arches sharply off the floor with a loud cry. He fills your nook with his material and its so much! It’s stretching you even further and you grind your hips down on him as you cum, moaning and whining as blinding pleasure courses through your body. Your bulge shoots torrents of material all over his bloodied chest and seeps into the wounds. That’s gotta sting.

He collapses back down to the floor and you fall down to his chest with a huff. That was fucking amazing. His bulge sliding out of you to resheathe makes you groan and you can feel his material leaking out of your nook. 

"Are… you alright, Highblood?"

"Shut the fuck up."

You pull yourself up and off of him only to sit back down on his face, smothering him.

"Get your disgusting color out of my nook."


	3. Clean Up

”Get your disgusting color out of my motherfuckin nook”

What an good motherfucker he is, lapping at your sloppy folds and slurping up his own slurry, not that you really gave him a choice in the matter. You’ve got your entire crotch over his nose and mouth, making it difficult for the blue brother to breath, once again, but you really couldn’t be bothered to give a fuck. You’re much too invested in getting off one last time.

You find it so motherfucking funny how obedient this blue fucker is, as evidenced by the breathy chuckles you make as you grind down on his face. All you have to do is have some wicked authority in your voice and the brother crumbles at your feet, eager to do your bidding. It’s when you get him this way that really make you go wild, drunk on the power you hold over him. 

When he starts to spasm and sputter into your nook, you croon at him and push strands of hair out of his sweaty face. Motherfucker’s beautiful when he’s out of it, eyes glazed over and struggling to stay open and on you. You give him a little break and ease up, lifting yourself off his face and allowing him a few moments of breath before you’re back to smothering him with your crotch.

Equius gets his tongue all out to full length and presses it up against your hole, making you shiver and sigh a pleasured, musical sound. He’s panting his warm breath over your nook, making it flutter and all it takes is a sharp tug on his unbroken horn to get him to finally slip his lingual muscle inside.

You let your head loll back and moan soft and sweet as his tongue flicks in and out of your nook. You wish it were longer, long enough to reach the best parts of you. Maybe you’ll have to stretch it for him, keep him hooked to some device or maybe even tug on it with your teeth during to elongate it. For now, this will do just fine.

"Yeeeaaahh motherfucker. Nhm~ Get all up in there. All up and lick me out til ain’t a drop of your unworthy hue tainting my motherfuckin insides."

Equius doubles his efforts at your words, huffing and moaning against your flesh as he slurps at you and fucks you with his tongue. He’s sending vibrations all through your sensitive folds, making you shake and curl your toes. A small rush of fluid gushes from your nook at that and you can feel the shiver roll through Equius in response. He’s such a slut for your color. Maybe you should give him a little ‘shower’ sometimes, cover him all over in your wicked shade of indigo. You imagine he’d really get a kick out of that. He’d probably cum right on the spot without even a touch to his own junk. It’d be a pretty motherfuckin funny thing to see.

A choked moan tumbles from your lips when his tongue brushes over a small ridge on the anterior of your nook, a hot surge of pleasure shooting all through you from the tips of your horns down to your toes and back to your nook. Your bulge lashes against his face, slathering his face in translucent purple, and you’re close. Messiahs, you’re fucking close!

Equius tries to reach around and touch your neglected bulge, but you slap his hand away, growling at him in reprimand before tilting your hips a bit to try and get him to touch that spot again. He makes a noise that’s all disappointed at you for denying his attempt to touch your bulge, earning him a warbling moan from you due to the vibrations, but he gets the idea. You’re moaning more than laughing now, your hips twitching with the effort to stay still so he can get at that spot again. When he finally finds it again, you give an urgent keening sound and pull him tight against your groin by the horn. He flicks his tongue right there on it and you’re shaking all over, panting hard as your entire being alights with something hot and electric.

"Yeah… Yeah… Motherfucker! Oh fuck yeah! Yeah! YE-AAAHHH!!!!"

Everything goes white and starry behind your eyes, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through you and absolutely pulsating in your nook and bulge. You can feel your material rushing out of you, splashing out of your nook and spurting from your bulge, and it’s such a thrilling feeling to know you have no bucket to catch it all. Just your good bro, Equius’ face. You don’t recognize the sounds coming from your own mouth and fuck all if you care. You’re cumming and it’s oh so motherfucking divine!

When you come back to yourself, you’re confused as to why you seem to be moving, bouncing almost but more like you’re riding some kind of wave. It takes you a moment, but you figure it all out eventually. You’re bro Equius has been choking on your material while you’ve been grinding down on his mouth like an animal during your climax. Oops.

You smile down at him all lazy and sweet, utterly and completely satisfied. He’s drenched in your color, soaked all through his hair and over his face that’s turning blue beneath the coat of purple slime you’ve adorned him in. You’ll let him breath in a moment, just as soon as you’re done taking in the state of him all frantic for breath. His attempts to gasp into your nook feel too good for you to be in any hurry anyway, lighting up your spine with delicious aftershocks.

Just as his eyes start to roll back, you remove yourself your seat on his face, cooing at him and swiping your thumb over his purple-slicked lips. You coo at him, prasie him, tell him what a good motherfucker he was until his gasping and sputtering calms down. Equius just eats it up.

He’s all smiles now, even though he’s covered in your material. He has to squint and blink a few times to keep any of it from getting in his eyes and you find that kinda funny, so you smile. You grin at him all saccharine and dozy before you slip two fingers into his smiling mouth, moving them in and out of his mouth in a facsimile of what your bulge had been doing earlier. He lets you too, fucking whimpering at you and licking over your fingers like a good slut. You push your fingers to the back of his throat, watching him with intense fascination as he doesn’t gag on your digits before you let up and pet at his tongue with the pads of your fingers.

A soft chuckle leaves you as you play with his tongue and he shudders, tired eyes on you just as they should be. Pressing down, you pin his tongue to his bottom jaw and force him to open his mouth for you. You can still see some of your material in his mouth and you purr at that, pleased with your work, then remove your fingers to give him a sharp slap across the cheek. The startled gasp he makes is funny as fuck and you laugh, all airy mirth and cruel.

"What a good motherfucker you are. You’ve pleased this wicked joker, right and fuckin’ proper. I may yet call on you again the next time I need a motherfuckin’ bucket."

And with that, you finally leave him to catch his breath.


End file.
